I Remember
by IceShadow
Summary: Aya takes some time to remember, and Yohji is there to support him. ~shonen ai~


Okay, I really…really…really don't like this fiction. But it was floating around in my head and it wouldn't go away. So here it is. This is AU so it doesn't go completely with the story line..but there may be some spoilers in there and I just didn't realize it. 

The song is Beloved by VNV Nation. Go download it.

These people don't belong to me. I don't want them, their too angsty. Except for Ken who's too spastic.

******

            Aya stood in the shop, waiting for Ken to show up so he could end his shift. He was positioned behind the counter, fingering the plastic over a small bunch of burgundy roses that were lying beside the cash register. Purple eyes drifted to the tall Eurasian watering the jasmine bushes. Yohji stood outside the shop, his hair half pulled back and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Smoke swirled and disappeared into the blue sky that spanned over Tokyo, letting the sunshine down on the desecrated city making it seem almost pure.

            The rev of Ken's motorcycle broke Aya from his reverie, his amethyst eyes pulled away from the blonde to look at the doorway that led to the garage. He waited for the brunette to come through the door before sliding out from behind the counter and heading to hang up his apron. He picked up the small bundle of roses and walked out the front, stepping past Yohji without breathing a word to him.

            Yohji turned to watch Aya disappear down the street, shaking his head slightly and then went back to watering the plants.

It's colder than before  
The seasons took all they had come for  
Now winter dances here  
It seems so fitting don't you think?  
Dress the ground in white  
And grey

            His feet carried him along the sidewalk, his mind in other places as he headed towards the cemetery. After all, it was her birthday. It had been four years since Estets demon had ripped her apart, her frail body not able to handle the power that was forced into it. Aya's eyes widened slightly, his stare going glassy and vacant as he watched his feet take him to her resting place.

            Aya could always rely on his mind to play it back to him in every detail. Like a film perfectly preserved in his memory to evoke the anguish of the moment.   
  
It's so quiet I can hear  
My thoughts touching every second I spent  
Waiting for you  
Circumstances affords me  
No second chance  
To tell you  
How much I've missed you

The stone building shuddered beneath his feet as he ran towards her, rocks rained down from the ceiling to crack the floor beneath them. He heard her screaming but her voice was overlapped with something deep and grating. Abandoning his fight with the black haired American he ran head long into the sacrificial arena, towards the stone slab his sister was laying on. 

And he watched as a clawed hand reached up from her chest, her organs wrapped around the fingers like grotesque jewelry. The head of a demon appeared, screaming in her voice, yellow eyes fixed on the ceiling, face covered in gore. Aya was frozen in place, too horrified to go any closer, his body not answering his minds pleas to go save her.

 The floor opened up below her turning into a swirling black void. Black tendrils of ichor reached from the floor and grabbed onto the demons arms. The blackness wrapped in thick coils around his sisters body and the monster within her, the stone slab was swallowed into the floor and Aya-chan's body was wrenched after it, the beast screaming as it was consumed by the cloying blackness.  
  
My beloved do you know  
When the warm wind comes again  
Another year will start to pass  
And please don't ask me why I'm here  
Something deeper brought me  
That I need to remember__

Aya blinked and wrapped his arms around himself, careful of the roses in his hand. Suddenly he was cold, chilled by the horrific memory that had landed him in an asylum for two years. 

Looking up he found that he was standing in front of her grave. With shaking hands he began to clean the dead rose petals off the stone, setting the offering of new ones across the small ledge. He slowly knelt down and removed the incense from his pocket setting it carefully inside of the small indent in the ground made for it.  Aya stared for a long moment before slipping his hand into his pocket and pulling out a lighter. Turning it in his hands he ran his calloused fingers over the engraving on the front, a Y and K. 

The incense flared to life, the smoke ghosting around the gravestone that bore his sisters name.  

He began to pray.  
  
We were once young and blessed with wings  
No heights could keeps us from their reach  
No sacred place we did not soar  
Still greater things burned within us  
I don't regret the choices that I've made  
I know you feel the same  
  


A hand slid onto his shoulder and he practically jumped out of his skin. Wide purple eyes stared up, whether horrified or surprised the onlooker couldn't figure out. He removed his hand and lit up a cigarette.

"It's time to go home, Aya," Yohji spoke softly, taking a deep drag and exhaling it.

Aya blinked and looked around, night had fallen and he was shivering from the cold.  He stood slowly, his knees protesting from having been knelt on for so long. A weight settled around him as Yohji slid his jacket onto the smaller man. Aya accepted it, curling the leather around him as if it would protect him from emptiness he felt here.

Yohji sighed softly and flicked his cigarette away, it bounced and sparked in the darkness before burning out. He slid his arms around the redhead, holding him against him. 

"She heard you, Ran….she heard you." He whispered close to his lover's ear, holding him tighter. Aya abruptly turned in his arms and curled there, his exquisite eyes squeezed shut to block out the memories.

Yohji rubbed his back, resting his lips against Aya's forehead, waiting for it to pass. Eventually it did, the redhead stepping back to bow before the grave one last time before taking the Eurasians hand and walking away with him.

  
My beloved do you know  
How many times I stared at clouds  
Thinking that I saw you there  
These are feelings that do not pass so easily  
I can't forget what we claimed was ours  
  


            They walked home slowly, Aya inching closer to Yohji the entire time until he was pressed against the taller mans side. The blonde slipped his arm around the smaller mans shoulders, keeping him protectively near. Tomorrow things would return to normal, Aya would be his normal cold self and life would go on until next year and every year following it.

Yohji didn't mind, it was a small price to pay. In fact he was surprised Aya was still alive after the things he had seen. He shook his head and managed to light up a cigarette one handed. The fire illuminated Aya's pale face for a moment, his violet eyes still distant but beginning to regain some of their normal icy twinge. 

Moments lost though time remains  
I am so proud of what we were  
No pain remains  
No feeling  
Eternity awaits  
Grant me wings that I might fly  
My restless soul is longing  
No pain remains  
No feeling  
Eternity awaits  
  


            They climbed the steps to the apartments above the Koneko, Yohji taking his jacket from Aya to hang it on the coat rack. Aya rubbed his arms and wandered into the kitchen after removing his shoes. 

            The blonde joined him after a few moments, sitting down at the table to observe Aya make tea. This had almost become ritual, he relaxed and watched his lover move around the kitchen, slowly straightening and becoming himself again.

            Aya had made Yohji a promise, he promised he would live and on his honor Yohji knew he would never break those words.


End file.
